


Eruption

by SpaceCadetGlow



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCadetGlow/pseuds/SpaceCadetGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a difficult night on patrol, Nelson gets fed up with HJ's advances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eruption

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Watchmen kinkmeme, which exists in its current iteration here: http://watchmen-km.dreamwidth.org/287.html. If you enjoy this fic, please leave a comment; feedback makes my day!

Nelson Gardner was not having a good night – or a good week, for that matter. Regardless of how hard he'd tried, the latest branch of Moloch's drug rings kept eluding him. A week's worth of false leads, dead ends, and set-ups had left him exhausted and achy. He was much too tired after patrols to do paperwork, so _that_ was piling up. And on top of everything else, Rolf had ruined his spare Captain Metropolis costume with bleach, so he had to keep wearing the same one and hadn't gotten the chance to wash it for three days. He appreciated it that Rolf was helping around the house, really he did; but honestly, how could a grown man not know how to do a load of laundry?

A pile of laundry, a dirty kitchen, and a boyfriend with cabin fever (from staying home recovering from a sprained ankle) were _not_ what he needed to come home to right now. 

He found Rolf sitting up in bed, reading the paper.

“Please tell me there's some good news in there today,” he said, starting to undress.

“Excellent. Belgium surrendered to Germany today. Soon—”

“You know I don't like it when you talk like that,” Nelson snapped. He wished Rolf would know not to talk about his political leanings around him. His pajamas went on in stony silence.

The bed was cool and soft and felt like heaven as he slid under the sheets. He stretched out on his back and sighed contentedly, feeling the aches and cares of the night's work start to melt away. He couldn't wait for a good night's sleep. He deserved it.

Rolf folded the paper up and turned to lean on his elbow. He reached out and fingered at the collar of Nelson's pajama top. “You almost make flannel look good.”

Nelson smiled, in a marginally better mood now that he was in bed. Rolf always teased him about his matching pajama sets; his lover slept in just underwear, if anything.

The same gentle hand began to massage at his shoulder and exposed neck. The touch felt wonderful. He certainly deserved a little bit of tender attention too.

He hummed his approval. “Feels nice...” He could certainly fall asleep like this—

Suddenly Rolf was on top of him, crushing down with a weight he was not prepared for or expecting.

“What are you—”

“I've been waiting for you for hours,” Rolf growled into his ear, making him shiver uncontrollably. “You've been working too hard lately. I don't like having to wait.”

“And I,” Nelson said, pulling away as much as he could, “don't like getting ambushed for sex the second I walk in the door.”

Rolf frowned slightly, as if he didn't really believe him. “You didn't seem to have a problem with it last week, when I had you begging against the front door.”

Nelson sighed again, this time in frustration. “That was different, I wasn't dead tired from patrol then.” Rolf ignored him, working at unbuttoning his shirt instead. “ _Rolf,_ ” he said firmly. “Stop it. I can't do this right now, I'm tired and I'm sore all over.”

“Isn't that what you like? I'm sure I can still do my part.” Rolf reached down into Nelson's pajama bottoms and grasped his cock with a large, warm, calloused hand, and Nelson couldn't help but gasp. _Damn it._

“I mean it. Not tonight.” But his body was betraying him. He was already getting hard, and Rolf seemed to be taking that as a green light.

“You little tease,” Rolf rumbled, removing the hand to slap Nelson's face. There wasn't much force behind it; usually it would be a good way to get warmed up, but now it was just plain annoying. “Don't you try and play hard to get with me.”

Nelson felt helpless, tired, and in pain, and not in the good way for any of those. Who the hell did Rolf think he was, that he should be entitled to sex whenever he felt like it?

Rolf pulled back for just a second, and Nelson took the opportunity to muster his strength and push Rolf onto his back, taking the top position. Rolf slapped Nelson's (now bare) behind enthusiastically, saying something approving about Nelson wanting to ride him.

Nelson couldn't argue anymore, just didn't have it in him, but he did have a plan hatching in his mind. He reached for the bottle on the nighttable and quickly slathered some of the lubricant on himself. Before Rolf could ask him what he was doing, he pushed relentlessly into the other man. 

He heard a startled grunt, felt hands clutching at him, but he didn't care. _So this is what Rolf feels like,_ he thought a little deliriously. He'd never been sheathed inside another man like this before. Every thrust felt like he was gaining a little bit of release, a small portion of his anger dissipating. He threw back his head, gritted his teeth, shut his eyes. He didn't want to look down, he didn't care what Rolf thought right now. All he wanted was to get this out, like words that needed to be said. Below him – _below him!_ \- Rolf was panting heavily, clenching around him, and for a second, just before he came, he thought Rolf sounded like he wanted it.

The brief sense of bliss flooded and relaxed him, and he rolled off of his partner without a care. Idly, he noticed Rolf taking himself in hand to finish. It was that image that started to bring Nelson back to himself. Rolf never did anything like that. That was always his job, to make sure that Rolf finished, and that it happened just the way Rolf wanted. The events of the last few minutes suddenly became very heart-stoppingly real. 

“Oh my god,” he said softly. 

Rolf was cleaning himself up with a handkerchief, and turned questioningly. “Enjoy yourself?”

Nelson couldn't believe that Rolf wasn't punching him in the face for his behavior. “What the hell did I just _do_? Oh my _god_.” He sat up and prepared to make a case for his life. “I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. Really. I'm so sorry, Rolf.”

Rolf laughed dryly. “It's alright. I suppose I should have listened to you.”

“You're not mad?” he asked tentatively.

“It's obviously not my preferred way,” Rolf said, eyes _twinkling_ , of all things. “But no, I'm not mad at you.”

Nelson let out a long breath in relief, but his heart was still racing. It was an alien feeling, coming out of sex feeling empowered, not sore. “Still. I shouldn't have done... _that_. I've just had such a terrible week...”

Rolf moved in closer, gathered Nelson up in his ams. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“What?” Nelson asked dazedly.

“Talk about it. You _can_ tell me things.”

“Oh.” He blinked. “I know that. I mean... god, are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?”

“Nelly, I'm fine.” Rolf brushed at his cheek. “Tell me about your week.”

“Ugh. You know how I've been working with Hollis to shut down Moloch's new endeavor in Chelsea? It's all been going wrong. Last night was a set-up, Hollis almost got stabbed, and tonight, just more false leads... I can't take it any more.”

Rolf nodded. “Take tomorrow night off. Relax a little.”

“I can't do that!” Nelson said. “The city needs to be protected, I have to keep trying, at least.”

“I'll cover for you,” he offered, his firm expression giving Nelson little chance to argue. “My ankle's feeling much better now. I have had plenty of time to recover.”

“Well... if you're sure,” Nelson murmured, not in the least displeased. “I'm surprised you're being so nice to me... after what I just did to you. I'm really sorry.”

“Quit apologizing.” Rolf affectionately pushed at Nelson's face, pressing it into the softness of the pillow. “I think it's in my best interests to be nice, now that I've seen what you're capable of.”

Nelson blushed, smiled, and curled up into Rolf's embrace. He supposed that if Rolf could forgive him for this, then he could forgive Rolf for ruining his costume.


End file.
